Angels Clash
by Paladin's Throne
Summary: As he waits for the arrival of the son of his master's greatest foe, Nelo Angelo hears a voice calling to him, bidding him to remember...but remember what?


_**Angels Clash**_

* * *

Waves crashed harshly against the smooth, eroded edges of the cliff sides and blackened waters consumed the shore. Dark clouds hid the night sky, casting the island in true darkness, never ending torrents of rain falling down harshly, the rain so cold it would have felt like icy pellets were tearing through their mortal flesh. Thunder rumbled ominously overhead. If anyone was there on the island, they would assume a terrible storm had arrived.

They were wrong.

This was only an opening act.

The true storm had yet to take shape over Mallet Island.

A flash of pure light broke through the darkness, only to fade as the thunder boomed and roared with fury unmatched. The crashing waves suddenly seemed to roll even harder, striking the island again and again, as if trying to pull it back into the depths of the cold oceans embrace. But Mother Nature's fury could not stop what was coming.

A mighty castle overlooked the island, a monument of stone from ancient times. Once, a proud castellan from an ancient line had ruled the halls within. But this man and his people were plagued with the most curious of blights…

Crops that died, or grew out of season.

Shifting shadows and laughter echoing in the halls to follow the frightened servants.

Most curious of all…

The castle's cathedral, warped, and _pulsating,_ as if…

Drawing breath.

The castellan and his people prayed to their god to see an end to these plagues.

But their god only laughed.

The mighty took back all that he had given them, and drew from them their very lives.

To the castellan and his people, it was a terrible shock and horrible end.

But for those familiar with the prince of darkness, Mundus…

They knew he was a greedy god…

And soon…

A vengeful god.

* * *

Another brief flash of light broke through the darkness, illuminating the darkened hall through the wide window in the south, though darkness soon returned as the thunder roared, then returned to silence save for the 'tap-tap' of rain striking the glass. The hall had once served as the throne of the castellan, his seat of authority set high over the room, atop two sets of stairs. From his throne, he could stare out the large window just across from him, and stare out at the blue seas and sky.

No doubt he had fancied himself their master.

But only a short time ago he had been reminded who the true master of this island was, and soon, who the master of this pitiful world would be.

Lightning flashed again, this time in sync with the roaring thunder.

And still the hall's only occupant remained silent, his blazing orange eyes peering through the glass to watch nature's wrath.

It was fitting he found himself drawn to the throne room of the castle, the dark knight mused.

Of monstrous height, he was clearly not a man. Clad not in steel, but an armor of stone like qualities that glowed and pulsed with a faint bluish light, his helm adorned with horns, the mask of the helm forever carved into a confident smirk. His sword was sheathed at his side, but the blade was easily as long and wide as its wielder was, a zweihander, seemingly carved from the same stone as his armor, glowing and pulsing with the same streams of blue. A dark purple cape was attached to his shoulder guards, a strange emblem stitched across it.

Though a dark knight by title, he was no servant of a human lord, or even a human himself.

He was the fallen black angel, Nelo Angelo, servant of the prince of darkness, Mundus, the successor of the traitor…

Sparda.

Thunder roared, drawing his orange eyes back towards the window, and away from his thoughts of his predecessor.

The dark knight always returned here when he was not serving his master's whim, enjoying the solitude and silence the hall gave him. Though now he was treated with a show from the storm, but soon an even greater show would begin…

Even now, his master had sent someone to bring him here…

The son of the traitor.

The devil hunter in red.

Dante.

The dark knight gripped the hilt of his zweihander tightly.

How odd, that merely mentioning him would send other demons into a blood-frenzied rage not only because of his ancestry but the disgusting fact he was a half-breed…

Yet…

That name filled him not with rage….

But anticipation.

He was looking forward to clashing blades with the traitor's son.

And Nelo still wasn't sure why.

Though he was above such things as petty rage toward the cur's lineage, he was still the son of a traitor, and from what he had heard, a fool in his own right.

But a son of a traitor was still the son of a legendary warrior…

And maybe Nelo saw it as his only chance to clash with that warrior.

Nelo's grip on his sword's hilt tightened further as his thoughts moved from his coming opponent…

To the one who was to lure him here.

The black knight growled, his deep voice echoing in the confines of his helm.

That one…

The lightning manipulating succubi…

Trish, his master had christened her.

He did not know why…her face filled him such fury.

All he knew of her purpose was to lure Dante here using the face of his departed human mother…

And for some reason this very act filled Nelo with such anger and fury, the likes he had never experienced before.

The dark knight bowed his head in thought for a moment.

He had been having strange thoughts and feelings for as long as he could remember…

A little voice, in the back of his head…

Telling him to raise his sword against his master for all his transgressions against himself.

But what transgressions? His master had given him power beyond all his other servants, anointed him his dark knight to replace Sparda, and given him the honor of destroying the only threat in his plans for resurrection…

So why?

Why was he filled with such unease…

Nelo Angelo growled and shook his head.

Those thoughts were a nuisance, and nothing more. He would continue to ignore them until they ceased, and then he would never again pay them mind. The dark knight looked back towards the storm just outside.

His master had told his servants he would inform them of Trish's return with Dante, and until then, they were to wait. While others like that overgrown bug Phantom were not so content to wait, and amused themselves by hunting his fellow demons, intent on devouring and adding their power to his own, Nelo Angelo was more than content to wait a little longer. Besides…

There was no fun in fighting those lesser than himself, he mused, his hidden lips curving into a smirk to match his mask's, orange eyes flaring crimson for a brief moment. He did not consider any of Mundus' other generals to be his equals either. Phantom was a greedy, incompetent braggart, not worth squashing like the bug he was. That blob of snot, slime and demonic remains, aptly named Nightmare, was a mindless weapon, a gun to be aimed at the unsuspecting fool who earned Mundus' ire to such a degree he unleashed that beast…

He wouldn't mind a duel with the Griffon, but the overgrown bird saw no joy in battle as Nelo did, only fighting for Mundus' glory.

As we all do, Nelo concluded with a slight nod of his head.

Another roar of thunder boomed over the island with such force no doubt the entire castle shook.

And then curiously, the lightning flashed, a brilliant scar of white across the black sky.

And froze.

Nelo Angelo frowned under his helm, orange eyes on the lightning, still flaring from the darkness above.

That was most unusual, but then again, this storm was partially fueled by the demonic energies leaking from the island as Mundus prepared his Hellgate.

Still…

The black knight had never seen lightning literally freeze in place…

Nelo Angelo continued to observe the phenomenon in silence for a moment.

And then…

_Vergil…_

The black knight blinked. The massive demon craned his horned helm to peer over his shoulder to look at the remainder of the hall. And saw nothing. His orange eyes narrowed, hidden face frowning. How odd. He could have sworn he had heard something…

Returning his attention to the window, Nelo Angelo let his thoughts go silent as he listened to the storm just outside.

Silence, for the longest time.

But again…

_Vergil…_

Nelo slowly looked over his shoulder, turning his mighty form to face the hall entirely this time. He even looked up at the throne, expecting see someone sitting there, regarding him with the same false authority as the long dead castellan had when he gazed out the window to observe the oceans and sky. But there was no there, exactly as he had seen mere moments ago. So then…

Was he imagining things, hearing a voice that was not there? He had heard of the humans that still roamed this island, having somehow avoided his master's purge, going mad in the darkened halls as they listened to the cackles of the reapers that haunted this place now, their fear poisoning their minds, consuming their souls…

But Nelo Angelo was beyond human fears and weaknesses.

Still…

That name…

And that voice…

Scoffing, Nelo turned back towards the window, paying no more heed to imaginary voices. He returned his attentions to the storm, focusing on the white streak through the darkness. Nelo Angelo narrowed his blazing eyes. Something was off about that lightning…

_Vergil._

Turning with a flourish of his cape, Nelo Angelo drew his massive zweihander, head snapping from one corner of the room to the next.

Someone was here.

Someone was toying with him…

The dark knight was not a demon to be toyed with.

He stepped off the raised platform that led to the grand window of the hall, his orange eyes continuing to scan the hall for a single sign of the interloper who called out that name…

_The cathedral…_

Nelo Angelo's head snapped up. The voice, soft, and unfamiliar, no longer whispered in his ear as if from someone else was in the room…

But spoke in his mind.

_Come to the cathedral…Vergil…_

Nelo Angelo narrowed his orange eyes, their burning depths flashing crimson.

So…

Someone was calling him to the cathedral…

For what?

And why did that voice keep calling him by that name…

_Come…_

Nelo Angelo looked back up, a soft growl issuing from under his helm.

He had wanted to enjoy the silence before the main event…

The massive knight's form flashed white, rising into the air before melting into a small sphere that erupted into streams of blue fire and purple lightning that discharged into various directions with a mighty explosion of demonic energies.

But a little prelude would be entertaining…

* * *

The cathedral of Mallet Island…

Once a place of worship for the simple servants and masters, to praise their silent god, and later, to plead for an end to the blights that plagued their island…

And finally…

To plea for mercy from their terrible god and his legion of demons.

Now it was warped and corrupted by Mundus' dark power, the columns pulsing with false life. For known only to his generals was that Mundus planned to turn this place of holy worship into his unholy means of re-entering the Human World.

Purple lightning crackled over the pulsing columns, blue flames flickering in the air, directly under the stain glass window in the ceiling. The lightning pulsed in stronger torrents, the blue fires swirling into a raging sapphire inferno, the indigo electricity merging with it. Streams of fire and lightning shot down, striking the stone floors and columns, scarring them before the flames and lightning erupted across the cathedral, and Nelo Angelo plunged down onto the floor, landing in a crouch with a crash of stone against stone.

The black knight rose from his crouch, his eyes brighter than ever in the darkness of the cathedral.

He was here.

So then…

Where was the owner of that voice?

Nelo Angelo stepped further into the cathedral, glowing eyes scanning the close quarters, lingering on the glowing pillar of blue energy that suspended the Pride of the Lion emblem before moving on. The cathedral's only source of light was from the sun itself, filtered through the stain glass windows on the ceiling above and the one overlooking the alter itself. With the fall of night and the storm itself, the cathedral was plunged into absolute darkness.

But from above…

The frozen bolt of lightning directly overlooked the window, casting an eerie pale glow across the stone walls and columns.

Nelo Angelo approached the alter, still scanning the room.

But he could not see nor sense any presence other than his own, and the faint traces of demonic power from the pulsing columns.

Nelo Angelo shook his helm, scoffing.

This was a waste of time and effort. Chasing voices that weren't there…

How…

Human.

Snarling, Nelo Angelo turned, cape flourishing behind him as he stomped away from the alter. He would return to the hall and await word from his master, signaling the return of Trish…

And Dante's arrival.

Grinning under his helm, Nelo Angelo prepared to draw on his power and return to the hall-

"_Vergil…_"

The dark knight came a sudden stop.

The voice…

Much louder this time…

And no longer a whisper in the back of his mind…

But a soft calling…

From behind.

Nelo Angelo slowly turned his head to look over his shoulder, though as soon as he turned his body he threw his arm over his face as a sudden blinding light filled the cathedral. Nelo Angelo snarled angrily, stepping back in surprise before forcing himself forward, throwing his arm down, his orange eyes narrowed as he tried to peer through the sudden light. But the dark knight was forced back several steps as the light only grew more intense.

Nelo Angelo once more shielded his eyes with his arm, his rage growing by the second. The rage froze over suddenly when he felt a sudden force fill the room, washing over the demonic power, consuming it in moments. The force that filled the cathedral was so…pure, untainted…holy.

Disgust filled Nelo Angelo and he threw his arm down and roared into the light.

The blinding white rays suddenly rescinded, as if repelled by the demonic knight's roar. Nelo Angelo stepped forward, his hand on the hilt of his zweihander. The light continued to pull away, condensing itself into a large oval, thin beams of light emerging from itself. Nelo Angelo's eyes narrowed.

The oval slowly began to expand outward-No, not expand.

Spread.

The oval of white light…

Was spreading into a pair of long, beautiful white wings, a few feathers softly falling away from them as they stretched forth entirely, revealing what had lain hidden under them.

A woman…

A woman of such beauty it would have left a mortal man's jaw hanging open in dumbfound awe. She was dressed immaculately, in all white, a white tunic with a ring of leafs around the collar, white pants, gold bands on her wrists, long white gloves on her hands, and ankles of her pair feet, a golden ringlet wrapped around her forehead, a blue gem set in its center, the ringlet almost invisible among the golden curls of her hair, her perfect face glowing with the radiance of her own light, green eyes staring down on the black knight, pink lips raised in a gentle, loving smile.

Nelo Angelo stared at the winged woman, his helm's mask forever locked in a smirk, hiding his true reaction as he witnessed this woman's arrival.

No, not a woman.

She only appeared as a woman, but was in truth, more.

Much more.

This…

Was an Angel.

It was myth, legend, and history that said the great demons of old were all fallen angels, the traitorous rebels who had sided with Lucifer in the rebellion against God himself. When Lucifer lost, his beautiful wings had been torn from his body and he had been cast down to the Earth, his impact creating the massive crater that would become Hell. His followers had been cast out with him, a third of the heavenly bodies, stripped of their divine beauty and turned into man's worst nightmares.

Though the story did not end there…

Most demons of modern times were descendants of those fallen angels, or corrupted souls turned into beasts to match the evil in their hearts. The most ancient demons were the last of those fallen angels. Lucifer had long been dethroned as the Underworld's ruler, his body destroyed, his soul forever trapped in the last remnant of his power, lost somewhere in the Human World.

Nelo Angelo glared up at the divine Angel, who continued to smile down on him as she floated gracefully above the alter, her entire form giving off a soft gold glow, giving illumination to the dark cathedral. The dark knight drew his zweihander, gripping the hilt with both hands and dropping into a crouch, blade raised in front of himself. Though he had never seen a true angel before, only demonic mockeries, Nelo Angelo was more than prepared to tear her wings off and destroy her, as was his duty not only as a servant of the darkness Mundus, but as a demon.

But before he could move, she spoke again.

"_Calm yourself, Vergil. I am not here to fight you._"

Nelo Angelo's head rose slightly, confused.

That name again…

Why did she insist on calling him that?

The Angel's smile grew softer suddenly, becoming almost…

Motherly.

"_Because it is the name your father gave you. The name you were born with. It is who you are_."

Nelo Angelo growled lowly, grip on his zweihander tightening.

This was nonsense, she was trying to distract him-

"_I am trying to help you remember who you are._"

Nelo snarled. How dare this creature pry into his thoughts, violating the sanctity of his mind?!

The Angel's smile became somber.

"_You have lost so much…the darkness has filled your mind, tainted your heart, your body…Your spirit clings to a single thread of light…it calls out for vengeance, for freedom. I heard your soul's call from beyond the void…_"

Nelo Angelo snarled again, even louder, the blue pulses running across his armor and sword growing brighter and more intense. This disgusting creature spoke nonsense, and was wasting time.

The Angel sighed, her smile finally falling away.

"_I am not your enemy, Vergil, I swear this. I only wish to help you._"

Nelo Angelo roared.

Enough!

He charged forward, his sword igniting with blue flames, while the Angel merely extended her lithe hand out-

The dark knight froze suddenly, not even halfway towards the Angel.

Pain filled his head. Staggering, Nelo Angelo dropped his zweihander with a loud clatter of stone against demonic steel, clutching his helm tightly, stumbling forward. The Angel watched Nelo Angelo, her emerald eyes filled with great sadness. The black knight groaned in pure agony, clutching his helm tightly, trying in vain to push the pain aside.

Voices rang in his ears.

No, a single voice.

_You showed up._

_Foolishness._

_Might controls everything._

_Why isn't this working?!_

_Is that what you think?_

_Insane buffoon!_

_I've come to retrieve my power…_

_You're wasting time!_

_Am I…being defeated?_

More words, echoing, ricocheting in the confines of his skull, filling his mind with agony.

The Angel watched silently, hand still extended out towards the pained dark knight.

"_Forgive me, Vergil. But your soul has been trapped in the darkness for too long. The pain will be great…but when your memories are restored, and your soul reborn…You will have your vengeance._"

Her words meant nothing to Nelo Angelo, whose mind was overcome with agony. But there was something else, under the pain…A strange sensation, something crawling under the agony, tearing through, fighting its way to the surface-

But the pain stopped abruptly.

Nelo Angelo blinked, as did the Angel, a soft gasp slipping past her lips.

Her aura of light began to fade, her sad expression shifting to shock, the cathedral plunging into total darkness…

Thunder roared…

And was drowned out by the rising rumble of a mocking laughter.

Dark red light slipped into the hall, from behind the Angel. She turned slowly, majestic wings beating once, her face now set in a fierce emerald glare as she peered through the glass, dark clouds swirling outside…

In their center, three orbs of blood red energy crackled, peering down on the Angel and kneeling knight, laughter booming all around them.

The Angel looked on, unafraid.

"_The darkness…Mundus._"

The prince of darkness continued to laugh, deep bass voice filled with dark mirth and cruelty.

"**What is a being such as you doing here?**" The ruler of the Underworld asked, red lightning flashing around his three eyes.

"**Does that pathetic deity believe he can stop my return to this world? He made no effort two millennia ago, so…why now, does he send one of his celestial bodies?**"

The divine being continued to gaze up at the blazing crimson eyes without fear.

"_I serve no deity, nor am I here to hinder your plans for resurrection. I am here to free this one from your enslavement, so that he might join his brother, and fulfill their destiny._"

"**And what destiny is that?**" Asked Mundus, all traces of amusement gone.

The Angel steeled her glare even more, her emerald orbs flashing gold for a brief instant.

"_To end of your reign._"

The three eyes peered down on the Angel, streams of red electricity crackling between the three orbs.

Then his booming laughter returned with such force the entire island shook, dust falling from rafters through the castle, vases and windows shattering, the oceans churning, the storm becoming even more fierce, flashes of red lightning cutting across the sky.

"**That kneeling cur could not lay a single wound upon me when I…recruited him, into my service ten years ago. His father, two millennia ago, only succeeded in trapping me in my own kingdom of the Underworld, but even that will soon become undone. What can his fool of a brother, another worthless half-breed, hope to accomplish, even with his aide?**"

The Angel, unfazed by the display of effects his mere presence and laughter caused, gazed upon the would-be-god unflinching.

"_Two halves…will complete the whole. And see you sundered, oh most horrible of all evils._"

The prince of darkness chuckled this time, only causing a slight rumble across the castle.

"**Two worthless half-breeds to make a full demon, even together, are nothing compared to their traitor father, and as such, are no threat to me."**

The red eyes crackled fiercely, looking over the Angel.

"**You do not belong here.**"

From behind the Angel, stone scraped against stone.

The Angel turned slowly, watching Nelo Angelo rise back up, a fiery blue aura rising off his body, orange eyes flashing, beginning to burn blood red.

"**Nelo Angelo, my dark knight…Rip this creature's wings from her body, and bring them to me. Then dispose of her corpse into the sewers. She will make a fine meal for the Beelezebub.**"

His master's fury burning in him, Nelo Angelo knelt over, collecting his sword and rising back up, glaring up at the Angel, burning red eyes meeting her serene green. The Angel sighed, eyes closing in lament.

"_His presence has only given strength to the chains of enslavement that bind you…_"

Nelo Angelo snarled.

He was no slave, but a soldier in his master's army.

Now he had been given the order to destroy this creature.

And he always saw his master's orders through.

The Angel slowly crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes closing as her otherworldly glow returned, piercing through Mundus' darkness.

"_Though I had hoped to free you from the darkness…my hand is forced._"

She opened her eyes, arms spreading open, her aura of light shining brighter.

Mundus roared and Nelo Angelo shielded his eyes with his arm.

"_I will not be deterred. I will purify you of the evil that has possessed you, Vergil. This I swear._"

Nelo Angelo swept his arm down, roaring in challenge. The Angel continued to float in the air above, though she moved away from pane glass window, her emerald eyes locked on Nelo Angelo. So, she would not come down and face him, then. Easily remedied. Nelo Angelo dropped into a crouch; his left hand pulled back, palm open, blue fire streaming from the glowing streaks across his gauntlets and into his palm, forming into a swirling sphere of flames. With a fierce grunt, Nelo Angelo tossed the blue fireball at the Angel. With a single beat of her wings, she moved out of the fireball's path, causing it to strike the wall behind her, exploding and burning the stone surface.

But in the time it took the fireball to miss, Nelo Angelo had vanished in a sudden burst of blue flames, reappearing above the Angel, massive blade drawn back and brought down hard in a descending slash, hoping to cleave the divine being in half with a single blow.

But his massive sword missed entirely, as the Angel weaved to the left, descending slightly, now floating only a few feet above the floor. Nelo Angelo landed with a loud 'clank', his helm snapping towards his quarry. The Angel's wings flared out, then retracted upon themselves, the Angel's bare feet finally touching the cold stone floor under her. They stood across from each other, on opposite sides of the alter, Mundus' three eyes glaring down on them as thunder rumbled overhead.

The divine being looked pleadingly at Nelo Angelo, who only glared back, face hidden under his helm's mask.

"_This is your chance, Vergil. Take back what Mundus has stolen from you. Take back your mind, take back your soul…Take back your identity._"

Nelo Angelo snarled. He had enough of this creature's babble.

And the only thing he would take was her life!

Growling, Nelo Angelo pulled his blade back before suddenly charging out in a sweeping slash, his zweihander ignited with blue fire. The Angel leapt into the air, wings spread, easily dodging his attack. She stared sadly at Nelo Angelo before her expression became steely.

"_So be it._"

With that, her emerald eyes flashed, becoming deep gold pits, like the cores of the hottest flames. With a sudden cry, her once serene and calm voice now echoing with unleashed fury, Angel delivered a powerful drop kick straight to Nelo's helm, knocking him back hard, almost dazing the dark knight. Growling, Nelo swung his burning zweihander down on the Angel but she smoothly ducked under it, her rage betraying her supernatural grace as she delivered a quick jab uppercut, spun, and slammed her hand across Nelo's stomach, causing the demon knight to grunt and stagger back, this time completely winded. Angel followed her attack up with a quick left right combo followed by a spinning back fist that sent Nelo Angelo off his feet-

But not on his back as the dark knight vanished in a burst of blue fire, reappearing across the cathedral, orange eyes locked on the Angel as she turned to face him. While her face was set in a stony, emotionless mask, under his helm, Nelo Angelo was grinning.

This may be fun.

Crouching, free hand drawn back, Nelo gathered more blue flames before throwing another fireball. The Angel took to the air, avoiding the flames entirely before descending back down, straight into Nelo Angelo's charging sweep slash, though her wings suddenly moved over her, and instead of flesh tearing and blood spilling, Nelo only managed to displace a few feathers from her wings. Snarling, he tore into her in a sudden series of slashes, four powerful blows landing on the Angel's wings, but only managing to rip a few more feathers off but otherwise failing to pierce through them. Snarling, Nelo drew his blade back, preparing to knock her back into the air-

But the Angel suddenly thrust her body forward, feet flipping over and slamming down onto Nelo's helm. If a normal human had tried that, they would have missed due to their shorter height compared to the dark knight's. But the Angel's wings gave her lift, allowing her to again strike Nelo's helm, dazing him as he staggered back. The Angel charged forward, burying her fist into his stomach again before jabbing her other into his jaw and then jump kicked the demon in the chest with such force he was sent reeling back, greaves scraping across the stone floor. Nelo Angelo shook his head, orange eyes flickering.

Such power…

He now understood how such beings could be the ancestors of demons…

But the powers of darkness would consume these creatures of light…

Nelo Angelo crouched and charged, zweihander burning brightly as he launched another sweeping slash but as the Angel lifted he thrust his blade up in an ascending slash. The dark knight was enraged when he failed to feel his blade connect, the Angel floating just out of his blade's reach. Nelo Angelo gathered his power, preparing to warp above her-

But the Angel acted faster, diving down in a spin of white feathers, fist thrust out and connecting with his stomach once more, and to Nelo Angelo's horror, he found himself shoved back several feet, and then uplifted into the air, the Angel now grasping him by his neck, gold eyes peering into his blazing orange ones. Nelo attempted to grab her wrist and tear himself free but the Angel pulled her arm back before throwing him back down onto the floor with such force the entire cathedral shook and Nelo Angelo actually roared in pain.

The Angel descended back onto the floor while Nelo Angelo slowly rose with a pained groan.

The dark knight was infuriated beyond measure. He had not landed a single blow on this wretched creature while she continued to humiliate him with her hand-to-hand skills. He had never seen a fighting style like hers, and he was paying for his ignorance in pain.

Nelo Angelo looked out of the corner of his eye, towards and above the alter, peering beyond the window to meet his master's three burning eyes. Nelo Angelo tightened his fist as he saw the streams of energy crackling around the three orbs were discharging more strongly, the storm around the devil emperor's apparition becoming much more fierce. He did not need the visuals to feel his master's fury.

Nelo Angelo returned his burning gaze to the Angel, raising his sword before himself, the mighty zweihander consumed in blue flames.

She would not prevent this devil's power…

The zweihander erupted into a burst of sapphire flames that traveled down his arm, spreading through his body, strengthening him.

She was not worthy to be called his opponent!

Nelo Angelo raised his burning gauntlets, his greaves scraping across the stone floor as he adjusted his stance. The Angel watched silently, golden eyes and beautiful face betraying nothing. Nelo Angelo did not move, tempting the Angel to attack first. But she merely stood her ground. Nelo Angelo scoffed internally. He had forgotten angels couldn't be tempted…

More than willing to strike first, Nelo vanished in a swirl of blue fire, reappearing above the Angel and shooting down like a falling star, right greave ignited in flames. The Angel jumped back, her wings spreading briefly, and Nelo Angelo's falling kick struck the section of the floor she had been standing on, cracking it open with a furious crash. Seeing her opening, the Angel charged forward, launching a roundhouse kick straight at Nelo's helm.

But the dark knight deflected the attack with his burning gauntlet, slamming his free fist into her stomach with enough force to have liquidized a human's internal organs and shatter their ribs. The Angel only grunted in pain, stumbling back a little, allowing Nelo Angelo to follow up with another punch across her face and then a powerful roundhouse kick of his own across her beautiful face. The Angel staggered back, stunned, her expression dazed, golden eyes half-lidded.

Nelo Angelo charged forward, leg kicking out, surrounded by blue flames, striking her in her middle, winding her. Crouching down, arm pulled down, fist clenched tightly, Nelo Angelo lunged up in a powerful uppercut that struck the Angel square in her jaw, a trail of sapphire flames following his fist as he and the Angel rose into the air. The black knight descended back down onto the floor in a single smooth motion, while the Angel's wings spread, flapping twice, steadying herself as she glared down on Nelo Angelo. The dark knight allowed himself a chuckle.

He had finally succeeded in angering her.

The Angel's eyes narrowed as she gazed down on Nelo Angelo.

Then her eyes closed slowly, her arms crossing over her chest. Nelo Angelo cocked his head, confused. Then he suddenly felt the conflicting clash of powers in the room, the demonic energy of his silently observing master…

And a pure, growing force, emanating from the Angel, her glowing white aura returning, and seeming to glow brighter and brighter by the second.

Realizing she was preparing some kind of attack, Nelo Angelo dropped to a crouch, hand pulled back, palm open and gathering blue flames. He threw the fireball at the Angel, whose eyes remained close, oblivious to the fast approaching projectile-

And then her wings closed over her in a flurry of white, blocking the blue sphere of flames, a few of her pristine feathers falling away, but the dark knight saw no damage done to them or her true wings. Snarling, Nelo Angelo rose back up, hand held out, summoning his zweihander in a burst of blue flames, the flames traveling over his massive form, consuming him as he vanished and reappeared over the concentrating Angel, blade held high and brought down hard-

The huge sword collided with an invisible barrier with such force a furious 'clang' rang through the cathedral, the force of the knight's own attack sending him crashing back down hard. Nelo Angelo staggered, helm shaking, orange eyes going black in a dazed blink before reigniting.

The Angel's glow flared its brightest, the intense light driving the darkness out of the cathedral. The blazing crimson eyes of Mundus vanished; the prince of darkness roaring in such pain the island quaked and threatened to crack in two. Nelo Angelo roared in pain as well, arm over his eyes, blindly swinging his sword out in fury.

The Angel's wings spread out, her arms mirroring the motion, her eyes opening, once more their serene and tranquil emerald, her lips raised in a gentle smile. Golden light traveled into the gem of her circlet, the blue gem flashing gold-

As her did her eyes, her face twisting with rage as she screeched with divine fury, a thin golden beam of holy power firing from the gem on her circlet, shooting straight down on the blinded black knight.

Nelo Angelo didn't see the beam coming, only just lowering his arm from his eyes just as the beam reached him-

Nelo Angelo roared in pain as the beam cut straight through his chest, right where a human's lung would have been. The devil knight staggered back, coughing, wet, hacking sounds coming from under his helm. Nelo Angelo collapsed to his knees, grip on his zwehander weak.

The Angel descended from the air, her bare feet touching the stone floor, wings flaring out before folding. She stood in front of the alter, just under Mundus' blinded eyes and only a few feet away from the hacking Nelo Angelo. The Angel pulled both of her arms back, palms open and facing each other, golden light gathering between them for few seconds-

And then she suddenly dashed forward, vanishing in a burst of speed.

Nelo Angelo's massive form snapped straight stiff, orange eyes wide as Angel reappeared behind, now standing in the direct center of the cathedral, her back to Nelo Angelo's, closed eyes opening, revealing them to be emerald once more. She looked over her shoulder, watching Nelo Angelo stagger forward, his zweiahnder slipping free from his grasp to clatter on the floor. The blue pulses across his armor now glowed a deep red, and the dark knight continued to stumble forward another step-

And then streams of light erupted across his body, eliciting a howl of pain from the devil knight, the light traveling over his body, towards his horned helm, golden cracks appearing across it before the mask and helm shattered in an explosion of demonic metal and light.

Angel could only see the back of Nelo Angelo's exposed head, his silver hair swept back and spiky.

Then the knight fell to his knees before plunging face first onto the floor, arms outstretched.

Defeated.

The Angel allowed herself a soft sigh, her body relaxing, wings stretching a little.

She took no joy in such battles…

But her goal was clear.

To purify his soul of the corrupting darkness inside it, and free him from his torment and enslavement to the prince of darkness.

Angel drew her arms over her chest, closing her eyes and her wings fell over her body, her ethereal glow beginning to rise around her.

She had hoped to awaken his true memories, and by doing so he would cast off the darkness with his own strength…

But now she knew she had to purge him of this darkness with her light.

It would be painful for him…

But in the end his soul would be saved, and he could rejoin with his brother and see the devil emperor removed from his throne at long last.

Angel continued to gather her power, the ethereal glow growing brighter by the second. It would not take much longer…

Lightning flashed suddenly, causing the Angel's face to flinch a little.

Then she heard the booming roar of thunder, and her eyes snapped open with a gasp when she saw Mundus' eyes had reappeared in the swirling dark clouds just outside the cathedral. The Angel hissed, but continued to gather her strength. The three blazing eyes were merely a projection, nothing more, as the prince of darkness was still trapped in the Underworld where he belonged.

The ruler of all things foul and evil gazed down upon his defeated slave, a thundering snarl shaking the island.

"**Get up.**"

Nelo Angelo remained motionless.

Mundus roared, his fury shaking the island, streams of red lightning flashing through the dark clouds around him.

"**Get up, I said!**"

A weak groan slipped past Nelo Angelo's lips, but nothing more.

Mundus' eyes darkened, his projection manifesting his disgust over the weakness of his dark knight.

"**Hmph. I guess this was to be expected…You were weak when I found you…And you still are, even after I had seen fit to strengthen you with my own darkness. If you cannot defeat this creature…Then you deserve destruction.**"

Angel's eyes narrowed in disgust.

It would be Mundus' destruction that would soon be upon him…

For Vergil, this would be his salvation.

Angel drew on all her power, preparing to release the light and purge this darkness-

Nelo Angelo's right arm rose up, outstretched hand flexing before clenching into a fist which he slammed down onto the floor with enough force to shake the cathedral. Angel's eyes widened while Mundus' chuckle rumbled through the castle.

"**Oh? Some life left in this beaten dog?**"

Nelo Angelo groaned deeply, shoving himself up, his massive form shaking as he staggered back up to his feet, his entire body beginning to shake as he raised his arms, crossing them over his head. Then a circle of air blew away from his body with such force Angel was actually forced back a step. A fiery aura of blue and purple flames rose off Nelo Angelo before expanding out, consuming the knight in a geyser of demonic power, his guttural roar mixing in with the roar of flames around him.

After several seconds, the knight fell to his knees with a low groan. Then, he slowly rose back, picking up his fallen zweihander as he did, and he turned around, facing the Angel once more.

She could see his exposed face entirely now, and saw the flesh of his young and handsome face was pale as snow, paler even, blue veins bulging around the corners of his blazing red eyes.

Nelo Angelo lifted his sword, holding it high into the air, head tossed back in silent praise as his master looked on silently.

Angel narrowed her eyes. That display of power hadn't been for show, as she could sense the magnitude of his increased strength.

But it was too late, as Angel could feel her own strength continuing to grow. In but a few seconds, she could unleash the stored power and free Vergil from his enslavement.

The fallen knight's exposed lips curled into a sneer as he glared at Angel once more. Then his form was consumed in blue flames and vanished. Angel blinked, looking around when she froze upon hearing a strange hum and a scrape of metal against metal.

Before she could react, six ethereal swords made of blue demonic energy appeared around Angel, spinning around her at level with her neck. Angel's head snapped up and back, and she saw Nelo Angelo floating in the air above Angel, his left arm outstretched while his right that held his sword was drawn back. He suddenly clenched his outstretched hand into a tight fist and the spinning phantom swords around the divine being froze in place, almost seeming to tense. Realizing what was about to happen, the Angel flapped her great wings once and launched herself into the air just as the phantom swords lunged out, each striking the other and shattering into blue shards that melted away into ether.

Now born aloft on her majestic wings, the Angel looked towards Nelo Angelo, who continued to sneer at her as he floated in midair. Emerald eyes flashing gold once again, the Angel charged towards Nelo Angelo, her fist drawn back-

But before she could get close, the air before the floating knight rippled and hummed with demonic power, more phantom swords appearing before him, many more, aligned in the formation of a cross. Angel froze, eyes widening as her lips parted in a gasp. With a deep chuckle, Nelo Angelo thrust his fist out, the phantom swords following his command, the diagonal line of swords beginning to speed towards her. With a quick flap of her wings, she darted to the right, avoiding the line of blades, the phantom swords striking the floor under her and shattering instantly. The vertical row of swords launched next at a much faster speed, shooting across the empty air towards the Angel just as she finished dodging the first set of phantom swords.

Gasping, Angel's eyes widened as she saw the swords racing towards her. With no other options, she let her wings go limp, causing her lithe form to plunge back down to the floor, avoiding the majority of the phantom blades…

But not all of them as several nicked her wings, white feathers ripped away. Angel winced in pain and cried out as she struck the floor, landing in a heap. Panting, she snapped her gaze up-

And saw Nelo Angelo was gone.

Gasping, the Angel forced herself back up and looked wildly around-

Then she heard a rush of air and crackle of flames from behind her, and the divine being whirled around, once more facing the alter-

Where Nelo Angelo had reappeared, mighty zweihander drawn back, his pale as death face sneering, red eyes blazing. Moving with speed he had not possessed before, Nelo Angelo charged forward, his zweihander stabbing out with all the power of a scorpion's stinger. The Angel didn't have a chance to move as Nelo Angelo rushed past her, blade piercing her middle, spilling golden ichor onto the floor. The Angel tried to scream but her cry was silenced as Nelo Angelo reappeared on her right, charging forward once again in a stinger motion, more of her golden blood spilling out. Angel staggered, her wings fluttering vainly to lift her off-

But Nelo Angelo reappeared on her left, charging forward and stabbing through her middle once again before vanishing once more and reappearing as she twirled around and stabbed straight forward, sending her careening back, barely on her feet. Nelo Angelo stopped his charge, coming to a grinding halt in front of the alter, zweihander drawn back once more, blue flames crackling over its surface, the dark knight grinning fiercely as a storm of demonic energy fluxed all around his reeling opponent.

This trash was going down.

With a roar, Nelo Angelo charged again, blade extended, but at the last second he drew it back-

And slashed it out in a flux of sapphire flames, passing through the Angel whose eyes widened, golden blood running down her mouth. Nelo Angelo stood behind the Angel, sweeping his blade down and then throwing his head back in a triumphant roar as the fluxing demonic energy turned into dozens of phantom swords that rained down on the Angel, tearing through her flesh and wings in a spray of golden blood and white feathers, the only sound Nelo Angelo's roar, Mundus' laughter, and the disturbing sound of the Angel's flesh being ripped apart.

Finally, the swords stopped falling, leaving only the Angel in a bloody heap of golden ichor and torn feathers, her emerald eyes glazed over, soft gasps slipping past her parted pink lips. Nelo Angelo turned slowly with a slight sweep of his cape, looking down on his defeated adversary with disgust burning in his red eyes. Mundus' own blazing eyes crackled as he continued to chuckle in dark mirth, glaring down on the Angel and his black knight.

"**Most impressive my dark knight…It seems I was wrong about you. Now…**"

Thunder roared, red streaks of lightning flashing through the dark clouds around the three eyes as they focused on the bleeding Angel.

"**Finish her.**"

Nelo Angelo looked to his master and nodded, then looked back down on the fallen Angel, slowly stepping towards her beaten form, massive blade beginning to rise. He stopped just next to her, zweihander held high and now clutched in both his hands, fingers flexing over the hilt. He snarled in disgust down on the beaten Angel and prepared to end this-

"_I am…so…sorry…Vergil…_"

Nelo Angelo paused, though not intentionally. His arms felt locked in place as soon as the softly gasped words reached his ears. The Angel went on weakly.

"_I thought…I could…fill your dark soul…with light…but you…you had long left… the lights warmth…_"

Her eyes closed, and she exhaled one last time.

"_For the cold comfort of darkness._"

At that, Nelo Angelo's blazing eyes narrowed, but not in anger…

Mundus's growl rumbled the cathedral as he watched his knight's perceived hesitance.

"**What are you waiting for? Destroy her!**"

Nelo Angelo's eyes flashed, his master's fury burning through him. With a snarl, he brought his blazing sword down on the Angel's neck-

A brilliant flash of pure white light blinded Nelo Angelo, who staggered back with a guttural growl of shock, the cathedral and no doubt the rest of the island shaking as Mundus roared in pain as well.

Slowly, the blinding white bled into darkness, and as sight returned to the dark knight-

He saw the Angel's body was gone, only a single white feather left on the floor.

Nelo Angelo's eyes widened and he looked around, but saw no trace of the celestial being anywhere. Above, the storm raged even harder outside, the prince of darkness fury adding to the wrath of the weather. The blazing eyes looked down on Nelo Angelo, who looked back up at his master in silence.

The devil emperor snarled, satisfaction denied.

"**Bah. Such a being would have made a poor trophy, and she proved her cowardice by retreating…Nevertheless, well done my dark knight. You have succeeded where even Sparda could not…You defeated an Angel.**"

With that, the three blazing eyes sunk back into the swirling black clouds, vanishing in discharges of red lightning. Nelo Angelo watched his master depart silently, before looking down on the spot where the Angel had been. Kneeling down on one knees, he plucked the single feather up, holding it between his fingers for a moment as he rose back up to his full height, peering closely at it for several moments.

Then he tossed the feather aside, letting it sway slowly back onto the floor as he turned and began walking away, vanishing from the dark cathedral in a burst of blue flames.

The feather landed gently, and remained on the floor for several moments.

Then it softly broke away into thin streams of light…

Light that was devoured in moments by the darkness that filled the cathedral.

* * *

The storm raged all night, only receding at the coming of dawn.

And all night through the dawn well into the twilight Nelo Angelo stood in the great hall before the window overlooking the vast ocean, but his blazing eyes no longer watched the blue waters.

Instead, he had stared at the faint reflection of his exposed face within the window, studying it.

Through the decade of his service with Mundus, Nelo Angelo had always worn his armor before his master and fellow generals, hiding the deathly pale flesh under the black demonic steel.

Nelo Angelo ran his finger over one of the pronounced veins on the corner of his right eye, feeling no blood pulsing through it, then again through the silver locks of his slickened hair.

He let his hand fall back by his side, a low sigh issuing from his lips.

He heard the sound of wood and metal clanking behind him. Glancing over his shoulder, his crimson eyes watched the three living marionettes stagger in, the middle one holding something between its hands. The middle marionette carefully placed the item down on the steps before Nelo Angelo and began backing away, vanishing into portals of red demonic power.

When they were gone, Nelo Angelo turned entirely and walked down the steps, crouching over and picking up what the marionette had left behind.

It was a new helm, identical to his original one, the eyes dull and empty as Nelo Angelo peered into them.

Shadows fell over the dark knight, the fading twilight stolen away by an all too familiar presence.

"**Nelo Angelo.**"

Turning at the call of his name, the dark knight saw the window was filled with darkness, three blazing red eyes sparking in the center, glaring down on him.

"**Trish has returned…with Dante.**"

Nelo Angelo's eyes widened.

"**So it begins…Soon, I will call upon you to strike him down. You sword shall clash with the blade of his father…the cursed sword of Sparda.**"

Something rushed through Nelo Angelo.

That odd feeling of anticipation.

"**Do not fail me…You know the consequences of failure.**"

With that warning, the darkness in the window faded, taking with them Mundus' eyes.

Nelo Angelo stood alone once more.

He looked at his new helm again, studying the smirking face.

_Vergil…_

At the call of that voice the dark knight whirled forward, blazing eyes widening when he saw the within the window the Angel.

The divine being smiled at him with that strange motherly adoration.

_You remember._

Nelo Angelo blinked.

Remembered what?

The Angel faded from the window…

And in her place…

Images.

Rain falling atop a tower…

Two young men…

One in red, silver hair falling messily over his face, a great sword strapped to his back, pistol aimed at the other, a warrior in blue, sheathed katana in hand…

Silver hair swept back.

The dark knight's eyes widened.

The one in red spoke first.

"_So this is what they call a heartwarming family reunion?_"

Nelo Angelo watched silently…

Before his lips curved into a sneer.

"**You got that right,"** Vergil finished, his voice warped from over a decade of disuse. He placed the helm of the dark knight over his head, the black eyes igniting.

The power of the prince of darkness flowed inside him…

This time…

Dante would be defeated…

And their father's legacy would at long last be his.

* * *

Happy birthday to me...

This was done last week but I decided to wait to post it today, as a birthday gift to myself.

This was originally going to be a showdown between Nelo Angelo and Ogre, but I was doing an Arcade run with Angel and I realized how AWESOME she is and after a talk with a friend where I pitched the idea, he liked it, saying Angel rarely shows up in Tekken fics, same as Nelo Angelo, who is just awesome to play as in DMC3 and a badass boss in DMC.

It's unique if nothing else.

I still have about six more ideas for some more Tekken/Devil May Cry stories, not to mention a whole lot of Street Fighter/Devil May Cry and some Darkstalkers/Devil May Cry. Though I'll be starting my second semester at college...and probably moving in a few months, so don't be surprised by a lack of updates.


End file.
